


July 20, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You couldn't remember your master sometimes knocking you down if you disobeyed him?'' Supergirl asked.





	July 20, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''You couldn't remember your master sometimes knocking you down if you disobeyed him?'' Supergirl asked as she scowled near Amos after he considered finding Unity.

THE END


End file.
